The present invention generally relates to the coating of food items, in particular, an apparatus for coating food items with a second material.
The present invention generally comprises a container, a cover, and a dividing sieve. The container has a bottom, a lower side wall section extending from the bottom, a screen land extending from the lower side wall, and an upper side wall extending from the screen land. The upper side wall of the container also includes a seal edge. The cover has a main body and a seal disposed around the main body. The seal of the cover is adapted for engaging the seal edge of the container. The dividing sieve has a first side and a second side, and includes a screen section, a sealing land disposed outwardly from the screen section, a plurality of legs extending from first side of the dividing sieve, each leg having a foot associated therewith. The sealing land includes a land interface surface, and the distance between the plurality of feet and the land interface surface of the dividing sieve is equal to about the distance between the cover and the screen land when the seal of the cover engages the seal edge of the container.